Waktu
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Mengertikah kalian? Jika waktu tidak akan menunggumu untuk bangkit. Tapi waktu selalu mendorongmu untuk bangkit.


**Waktu**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

Just One Shoot, Hope You Like It!

* * *

Tenten melemparkan kunainya dengan cepat ke peponohan. Desingan besi terdengar di telinganya, pepohonan yang tergores berdecit dan kunaipun terjatuh. Ia menunduk lelah, menyandarkan diri pada sebuah pohon dan mengatur nafasnya. Hari masih terlalu pagi dan latihan belum dimulai. Neji, Lee, dan Gai-_sensei_ bahkan belum datang, tapi keringat sudah bercucuran di wajahnya. Kemarahan yang bercampur rasa sedih sedang menguasainya, kemarahan pada orang tuanya yang entah bagaimana meninggalkannya tanpa jejak. Ia tidak pernah sedikitpun mengingat memori bersama orang tuanya. Tenten sudah melalui bertahun-tahun hidup sendirian, dan entah mengapa ia jadi sangat marah sekarang. Seakan semuanya tiba-tiba meluap dari tubuhnya yang selama ini ia kurung.

Tepukan di pundaknya membuat kepala Tenten menoleh.

"Latihan sendirian?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, _gomen_. Aku datang terlalu pagi," jawab gadis itu, memasang wajah cerianya yang biasa.

"Gai-_sensei_ masih menemani Lee di rumah sakit," kata Neji.

Tenten merutuki dirinya dalam hati, menyesal. Pikiran tentang orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba menyergap membuat Tenten lupa pada semuanya. Lee terluka berat saat melawan Gaara.

"Aku akan menengok Lee selesai latihan. Kau ikut?" tanya Tenten dan mendapat respon anggukan dari Neji.

Selama latihan, Tenten terus lengah, fokusnya menjadi kacau. Kunainya terus melesat melewati Neji. Bahkan ia selalu telat menghindar saat Neji melawannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Tenten terluka, lagi-lagi ia telat menghindari jurus Neji. Kakinya terasa perih saat ia berdiri. Neji terdiam dan memerhatikannya.

"Berhenti, kau tidak fokus. Ini berbahaya," kata Neji.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon sekali lagi," kata Tenten.

Neji menggeleng "Apa ada masalah?"

Tenten menundukkan kepalanya, menatap rerumputan yang tercabut dari tanah akibat kesalahan dirinya mengendalikan kunai. Gadis itu masih terdiam, Tenten sudah terbiasa menyimpan semuanya sendiri tanpa melibatkan orang lain, termasuk orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Aku hanya teringat pada orang tuaku," kata itu meluncur di mulutnya tanpa perintah. Tenten menyesalinya dan menatap Neji.

"Itu memang tidak mudah," Neji menatapnya lembut.

Jantung Tenten berdetak cepat, kemana tatapan dingin merendahkan milik Neji yang biasanya? Tapi tiba-tiba semuanya seolah meledak, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan semuanya pada seseorang.

"Aku benci orang tuaku! Siapapun mereka aku membencinya! Dulu, aku selalu membayangkan kalau ibuku adalah seorang wanita yang cantik dan penuh kasih sayang, sedangkan ayahku adalah seorang pria gagah yang selalu melindungi keluarganya. Aku selalu berharap mereka akan kembali suatu saat nanti dan menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Tapi, seiring waktu berjalan, aku tahu pemikiranku benar-benar salah. Tidak mungkin ada orang tua baik-baik yang akan meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja. Tidak mungkin mereka tega melakukan itu. Orang tuaku benar-benar kejam dan aku benar-benar membenci mereka!" Matanya mulai terasa perih.

Neji masih menunggu, membiarkan Tenten berbicara lebih, membiarkan Tenten mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku terus memikirkan orang tuaku. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak pantas disebut sebagai orang tua. Aku muak memikirkan mereka! Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini." Butir air mata mulai mengalir, gadis itu dengan cepat menghapusnya.

"Aku tahu ini sulit," kata Neji.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" teriaknya, kemarahan kembali menyelimuti gadis itu.

Neji berjalan menghampiri Tenten, "Aku mengerti."

Tenten tiba-tiba tersadar apa yang dikatakannya dan menyesal untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "_Gomen_… Aku benar-benar bodoh," katanya sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, aku membenci keluarga Hyuuga dulu. Tapi aku tahu ayahku melakukan semua itu demi Hyuuga, dan aku harus menghormati usahanya. Kau tidak bodoh, kau hanya belum bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Itu memang sangat sulit, aku juga tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat melawan Hinata, kita harus belajar untuk itu," jelas Neji, ia membuka tangan Tenten yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Mungkin orang tuamu pergi untuk suatu hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan," kata Neji, tangannya yang hangat menghapus air mata gadis itu.

Tenten menundukkan kepalanya, pemuda itu benar. Mungkin ia akan menemukan orang tuanya suatu saat nanti. Neji yang dingin dan pendiam selalu membuatnya merasa tenang.

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Neji, setelah sebelumnya mengelap air mata yang kembali mengalir dengan punggung tangannya. Toh, apa yang Tenten butuhkan sekarang selalu tersedia di depannya. Ia memiliki Lee dan Neji sebagai sahabat, dan juga Gai-_sensei_ sebagai sosok orang tua.

"Aku sudah lega sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita menengok Lee?"

…

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah sakit, berhenti di sebuah toko dan membeli beberapa buah-buahan untuk Lee. Begitu sampai, Tenten mengetuk pintu.

"Hai, kalian datang!"

"Tentu saja, Gai-_sensei_," kata Tenten dan menyimpan keranjang buah di sisi meja Lee.

"Apa Lee sudah membaik?" tanya Neji, menatap Lee yang sedang tertidur.

"Ya, tapi… dia mungkin tidak bisa terus menjadi ninja, itu kata petugas medis," Gai-_sensei_ terlihat sedih, Lee adalah murid kesayangannya. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang mau memakai pakaian hijau ketat dan meniru gayanya? Ya, hanya Lee seorang.

"Aku yakin Lee bisa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Semangatnya sangat besar," Tenten menatap Neji yang mengangguk mendukungnya.

"Ya! Muridku ini pasti akan menjadi ninja yang hebat," kata Gai.

"Lee terbangun," kata Neji pelan.

Mata Lee yang besar mulai mengerjap-ngerjap. Dan mereka semua tersenyum.

"Kalian?" tanyanya.

"Kami disini, menemanimu Lee," kata Guy-_sensei_ gembira.

"Ya, berjuanglah!" kata Tenten, dan bahkan Neji pun tersenyum.

"Aku akan terus berjuang!" Lee menunjukkan senyum kebanggannya dan mengacungkan jempol.

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, hari sudah gelap. Neji mengantar Tenten pulang, awalnya Tenten menolak, tapi Neji memang tidak bisa ditolak.

"Lihat, bintang itu sangat indah," Tenten menunjuk salah satu bintang saat mereka berjalan.

"Seperti dirimu," kata Neji, pipi Tenten memerah, kenapa Neji berkata seperti itu? Gadis itu menatap pemuda di sebelahnya, tapi Neji hanya menundukkan kepalanya menatap tanah.

"_Arigatou_ Neji… Aku mengerti sekarang, waktu tidak akan menunggumu untuk bangkit. Tapi waktu akan selalu mendorongmu untuk bangkit. Dan untuk bangkit, kita harus mempunyai semangat. Karena bagaimanapun waktu akan terus berjalan, dan waktu akan jadi berharga jika kita tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Kita akan belajar bersama untuk mengartikan semuanya kan?" tanya Tenten tersenyum.

Neji mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Tenten. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum dan menatap langit, di sebelah bintang yang tadi ia tunjuk ternyata ada bintang lain di sisinya. Mungkinkah itu Neji?

* * *

Review?


End file.
